Italian mission
Final Mission Arc With the world coming to an end, all the Tokyo Gantz team players have been called for this supposedly "final mission" of the game. Tensions are rising amongst them as they fear for their lives and contemplate their survival. They're transported to an unknown location outside Japan in another country, where a massive battle has already started. However, what they'll encounter is not known. (A dead Gantz hunter with his head and legs torn off is seen at the lower left) The team suddenly realize that have appeared in Italy, at Trevi's fountain. Though the battle continues the Tokyo Gantz team soon learn that this isn't a war, it's a slaughter as all Italian Gantz hunters have almost been wiped out completely. The aliens they will be facing are the Roman statue aliens, resembling angels and Gods; so strong they can even break the Gantz swords and suits with ease. Inaba is surrounded by several statues. The team begins to fight the aliens as the other teams begin to call for Gantz to teleport them. They are being devastated by the aliens and it is not clear whether or not the other teams are scared or if they completed the mission and are not being transported. Sakurai is being chased by one of the flying angel aliens, and is cornered. Before the alien has a chance to strike, it is blown away by another Gantz hunter on a Gantz bike. It becomes apparent that the X-Rifle has enough power to kill the smaller aliens. Sakurai jumps on the bike with the hunter after he finds out he is from Hiroshima. He finds out that this mission has members from all over the world, pointing out America, China, Japan and Australia. Sakurai asks the hunter about the final mission and what "Katastrophe" is, but the hunter is killed, his face being either shot or ripped in half. Inaba is still surrounded by the statues. One of the small statues floats up and rips off two of his fingers. As he begins to accept death, Suzuki arrives and blows all of the aliens away, yelling at Inaba to shoot until the very end. As he's shooting, the angel aliens pick him up and rip off his arms and legs. As he falls to the ground he sees the face of his wife. Seeing the old man's death Inaba finally takes a stand, killing many of the aliens before finally being crushed to death by a large one. As combat continues suddenly the surviving members of each different Gantz team are teleported back, although the time lag nearly gets Kurono killed. Hoi Hoi didn't return to the Gantz Room, presumed to be killed. Having returned to the Gantz room the points begin to appear, nearly everyone got 0 points, those that didn't reach 100, having an enigmatic 'Finished' message displayed. Nishi and Reika both score over 100 points, Nishi asks for a new weapon (Receiving the H-Gun) and Reika asks to resurrect Suzuki, however, Gantz continues to malfunction and seems to shut down. Nothing happens and everybody leaves, however Reika forgets her clothes and returns to the room, only to see the bald-man (Gantz) outside of the sphere alive and well (And even looks younger than before). He speaks perfectly, not in l33t, and asks Reika who it was she wanted to resurrect. She says Suzuki while hesitating, but Gantz seems to read her mind/wishes and in another plot-twist revives a 2nd Kurono instead. Some have spectulated that this was the last mission, however this is not certain since most of the aliens in that mission weren't destroyed and the team was brought back much earlier than anticipated. Hunters participating *Kei Kurono *Masaru Kato *Hiroto Sakurai *Reika Shimohira *Hoi Hoi *Kouki Inaba *Yoshikazu Suzuki *Daizaemon Kaze *Hikawa *Chiaki *Takeshi *Joichiro Nishi *Hiroshima Guy *Nerdy virgin Survivors *Kei Kurono *Masaru Kato *Hiroto Sakurai *Daizaemon Kaze *Hikawa *Chiaki *Takeshi *Joichiro Nichi *Reika Shimohira *Nerdy virgin People who weren't on the mission but were revived afterwards *Kei Kurono (copy) *Anzu Yamasaki category:Gantz missions